


Filmmakers... maybe?

by liveitup



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, They're friends but there's some UST goin' on in the background, Ugh the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveitup/pseuds/liveitup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Steve make a movie.. well, they try to anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filmmakers... maybe?

Darcy fiddled with some of the buttons on the device in her hands, trying to set up the camera while Steve set up their impromptu set. Their little film happened to take place in their living room, which had been haphazardly transformed into a frosty landscape, thanks to white sheets and glitter. Once she had everything adjusted to her satisfaction, she went over to help put the finishing touches on the backdrop, trying not to laugh at the vast amount of glitter that had mysteriously (definitely not by her hand) found its way into Steve’s hair.

“Alrighty, so, I’m the snow queen, yeah? And you’re trying to vanquish me so spring can come,” she said, reviewing their little plot quickly in her head.

She messed with her costume for a moment before fixating on Steve’s, trying to make sure everything was in alignment.

“Okay, go ahead and get in your spot,” she directed, heading back to push the ‘record’ button on the camera.

She rushed back into her starting position, figuring they’d cut the beginning out when they edited it. And so their scene began, with the valiant prince of light rushing forth to slay the snow queen… until the snow queen stumbled, that is, and fell back onto their snowy mountain, pulling the valiant prince down with her and getting them both tangled in sheets, laughing breathlessly the whole time.


End file.
